He Gets What He Wants
by GuessWhatTimeItIs
Summary: Marshall Lee doesn't like waiting.
1. Chapter 1

I Get What I Want

Marshall had never been the kind to wait for things. It wasn't that he didn't have patience; he just didn't use it to wait. For ANYTHING. Because damn waiting, he was the King of the Vampires. Sure he has the time to wait, he has time for anything. But screw that, Marshall Lee wants it NOW. And right this instant, Marshall wants Fionna. Bad.

It had only been a short time ago that Fionna was that innocent little pipsqueak he picked on and occasionally hung out with. But now…now she was a woman. Fionna, his Fi, was a woman. She was nearly twenty years old! When had that happened? Gone was the cute little girl that tugged at his shirt and stuck her tongue out at him. She held her head high and was proud of who she was.

Marshall had no real recollection of a gradual change. She was a youngster one day, and an attractive woman the next. He was beside himself. He took one look at Fionna in her newfound glory and decided he wanted her. She was a vision of perfection, and she had always been his friend, the perfect companion. Even if that butt Gumball seemed to steal her attention most days, Marshall wasn't exactly a shy guy. When he brought the charm, the ladies lined up. That's what being the Vampire King was all about.

But even working his charms would take too long. Fionna was used to him and his games. No, this was going to have to be different. After a couple days musing to himself, Marshall made up his mind. He would go and snatch up his Fionna, and there wasn't a thing she could do about it.

So here he was, just floating outside the window of her tree house, the one he had lived in so long ago. Marshall had floated under his old tattered umbrella for probably an hour, waiting for Cake to leave and visit her precious Lord Monochromicorn. Like clockwork, he watched her leave and decided it was time to spring. Levering the window open, Marshall drifted into the kitchen where Fionna sat. She looked up nonchalantly at him.

"Hey Marshall. What's up?" She looked bored. Perfect. She probably wouldn't even resist…much.

"I'm kidnapping you." He said it plainly, holding up the brown burlap sack he had brought. She looked at him and giggled, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No, but seriously Marshall. What-" She couldn't finish her sentence, as he had thrown the bag over her head and bundled her up. With hardly an effort he hoisted her over his shoulder and went to the window. The sun had set, and he floated to the window, his parcel struggling and kicking with more confusion than anger.

"Seriously Fi, I'm kidnapping you. How cool is that?" He cackled a little, and then soared into the twilight of the new night.

Ignoring the cries of indignation and the little kicks and jabs that came from the bag, Marshall continued to his quiet little house. Landing on the deck with a little _thump_, the Vampire King opened his door and proceeded inside. Once he had closed the door and locked it, he dumped the contents of his bag onto the carpet.

Fionna was a sight to see. The ride had not been good to her, and she was quite the mess. Her hair sticking out at odd angles from beneath her hat, she looked as if she had just…well…been dragged halfway across Ooo in a bag. She frowned at Marshall, a look of irritation spreading across her face. Clearly, this was not how the adventuress had planned to spend her evening.

"Marshall! What the hell? If you wanted me to come to your house and hang, you could have asked! Or called, you wouldn't have even had to leave the house!" She is miffed, and Marshall Lee does what he always does: Plays it cool.

"Come on Fi, how lame would that have been? Besides, if you'd have said no I'd have to drag you back here anyways, so we skipped a maybe step. But we're here now, so just cool it." He hovered over to her, and gently tweaked her ear. She still looked irritated, but Marshall wasn't about to give up on her. He was determined to have her.

"Look Marshall…it's not that I don't want to hang out with you. I'd just rather have a choice on how I get over here." Her annoyance was dwindling, and she seemed to have already forgiven him for at least part of his deeds.

"Well," Marshall replied slyly, "I'm the King, aren't I? And the King does what he wants, and gets what he wants." He smirks at her with this, and she throws him a pouty face. Finally getting up off the floor, she walks up to him and looks straight into his deep red eyes.

"Marshall Lee. I am NOT anyone's plaything! It's not happening. I kinda wanted to hang out with you at first, but now I don't just cuz you said that!" With a sigh she throws her shoulders back and marches over to the door. Finding it locked and not understanding how she can't unlock it from the inside, she storms off to the window and tries this. She fails. After several attempts, she looks back to Marshall. He hasn't moved, but has instead picked up a bass and has begun strumming. With a sigh she returns to his side and plops down.

"You done?" It's more of a statement than a question, but Marshall lets it sound like he's asking for her benefit. She lets out a little sigh of resignation, and leans her head on his shoulder. He flushes a bit, and tries to hide his obvious delight.

"Yeah, I'm done. I'll bite, let's hang dude." She looks up at him, and he shoots her a little smile. After a moment or two, she returns it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hanging and Stuff

Marshall Lee was intelligent. He had lived for over a thousand years; he had better have some kind of intelligence after that amount of time. But he wasn't always…smart. This is to say, although he could outwit many opponents, he had quickly stumped himself on this venture.

The Vampire King had kidnapped Fionna the Adventuress, and it had seemed so easy to keep her with him. But now he had run into a strange obstacle. He had not planned on what to _do_ with her while he held the girl in captivity.

So they did a range of activities. From hours spent watching the television to jamming out in the living room, the two friends found themselves occupying all of one another's time all day and night, pausing little to sleep or eat. To be frank, Fionna seemed to honestly be enjoying herself.

Of course, the lack of planning for doings wasn't the only obstacle on Marshall's path. One can only go so many days without washing a set of clothing, so Fionna was forced to wear one of Marshall's hoodies and a pair of his shorts while she waited for her clothes to be clean and dry. Which Marshall wasn't very quick in doing. What can he say, he's a lazy slob.

It was late in the evening of their third day together. It was raining outside, in a way. Although Marshall's house was in a cave, there was more than one hole in the ceiling of the rock, and when it rained the water came down in heavy sheets wherever there was so much as a crack. The pair had been lying sprawled out on Marshall's living room floor, both just looking intently at the ceiling. They had been this way for a while, just lost in their thoughts. Fionna was the first to break the silence.

"So…Marshall. Why did you kidnap me again?" They both continue to look at the ceiling, and Marshall chews on the question for a moment. He isn't sure what to say.

"Who said that I needed a reason?" He smirks into the darkness, the ringing sound of thunder in the distance permeating the house. Fionna puts on a frown, but doesn't say anything for a moment.

"Marshall Lee, will you ever give me a straight answer about anything?" The blonde rolled onto her stomach, and put her chin on her hands. She looked at her pale friend quietly, intently.

"Maybe I will, and maybe I won't. Guess you'll have to stick around and find out." The vampire smirked, also rolling over, but floating several inches above the carpet. After a moment, when Fionna hadn't let her eyes off of him, he rocked back into a sitting position. His face darkened.

"What's wrong?" The younger of the two spoke.

"Nothing…why are you staring? I feel like you're staring into my brain Fi." He said it flatly, but he felt awkward. What the hell? He wanted her with all his being, and her captivity was proof of that, but he couldn't stand up to her stare? What was wrong with him?

"Come on dude, I can't just look at you? You scared of me?" It came out playfully, but there was a hint of seriousness in her voice. Glob, it really was like she was looking into his mind. It really didn't help that she was wearing his sweatshirt, it was so huge on her…damn, he could hardly pay attention to his own thoughts. He played with a couple of answers before he finally quit trying to give her one that sounded right.

"I'm not scared of you! I'm just not used to this kind of attention…" His voice trailed off, alarm bells in his head ringing. That was not the right thing to say, that was going into muddy water there. Fionna perked up immediately upon hearing this. It was as if she had heard a noise, but she only looked more intently at him. A smile played across her lips, and Marshall found himself staring at them for perhaps too long.

"This kind of attention? Marshall Lee, I've been to your concerts, you've got people looking at you for hours at a time! And it's just me after all. What's your deal?" She had scooted herself over to his side by then, the closeness apparent when Marshall found he could see the individual hairs in her eyebrows.

He faltered. Talking about feelings had never been the pale man's strong suit. And the only person he had ever discussed any feelings with was Gumball, that sickeningly sweet royal. They were bros, and he could have an honest talk with the pink prince, but even then it was something difficult to do. And Fionna…well his feelings were a bit muddled about her anyways.

"Well…uh…let's not talk about it, ok? Let's just talk about something else." His deflection fails.

"Nuh uh dude. Not happening. Spill it." She was adamant. But so was he. And he was the king.

"Forget it, I'm not saying anything." He looked serious, but so did she. Then she smiled. That smile that meant she'd had an idea.

It took her only a moment to pounce on him, flattening him to the floor. In his surprise Marshall had no time to stop her. The blonde girl sat on his stomach, hands on his shoulders. Her face was close to his, and he could feel her breath. She smiled a toothy grin at him. His look of surprise and discomfort made her giggle.

Marshall Lee is many things. Possessive, withdrawn, quick to anger, eager to trick others, a vampire. He is all of these things, but he is not a coward. And in this moment of clarity, he decides that he has been cowardly. And it is time to end it.

He reaches up and puts his hands on her back, pulling her down. Before she can react, he's kissing her. And something like a beast in his mind howls in victory.


	3. Chapter 3

An Adventure

It had been a long time since Marshall Lee had been properly slapped by a woman. He can't recall ever enjoying the sensation, and he certainly never wished it upon himself. However, looking back on the last five seconds, maybe he deserved this one.

After the small victory Marshall had claimed in kissing Fionna straight on the lips, there was the immediate defeat as she nearly jumped out of his arms and slapped him. Hard. This was no wussy slap, this was a full five fingered face breaker. It was obviously done in self-defense, but that didn't make the fire leave his face. Clutching his stinging visage, Marshall rolled over in pain.

"Glob Marshall, what the math?" She was shocked. Not scared, not mad, just shocked. As he nursed his jaw, Marshall propped himself up with one arm.

"Well excuse me if I took your coyness as a sign of something else, little miss flirt." That wasn't totally true, and he said it with a bit of sarcasm to make her feel embarrassed. He knew exactly how to push her buttons.

"What? Come on Marshall, I don't care what you do with your girlfriends, but I'm not that kind of girl." She said it in such a way as to appear mad, but he could tell her curiosity was piqued. Marshall also knew for sure she didn't know what he did with other girls because he hadn't dated in forty years.

"Look, let's just drop it. I know you want me, but we can talk about that later." With a quick sneer over his shoulder, Marshall floated up through the opening to his room, not giving Fionna time to respond. With a little _humph_ she plopped down on the ground. After a moment or two, Marshall popped his head through the opening. The girl looked put out.

"Marshall Lee." It was challenging, but not aggressive.

"Fi. Sorry about that." He disappeared again, this time not appearing again until morning, at which point he would not address his behavior.

Days later, the vampire finally deflected her questions with a query.

"So Fi, I was thinking we could go out today. I'm sure we could find something interesting to occupy our time." The girl totally forgot what she was trying to say. She looked at him in relief. At this he felt a bit hurt. Had she not enjoyed their time together? Was she so eager to leave his presence?

"Thank Glob Marshall! Finally! I thought I was going to go insane seeing the same four walls for much longer!" Oh, she just wasn't used to being cooped up. Of course she wasn't, she was a creature of light and heat and happiness. The only ray of sunshine that Marshall had felt in a long time. And even then, her touch was reluctant, or accidental. His smiled disappeared, as he was lost in thought over her. Would she ever come around and realize she felt something too? Could she?

"Hey, Marshall? What's up? You got poo brain?" She giggled, and he shook himself from his depressing thoughts. I won't let this happen. She's mine, even if she doesn't know it yet. He smiled slyly.

"No, but speaking of which…maybe we should go bug the Ice Queen. That old hag has more bats in the belfry than I do." Marshall didn't care much what they did together, so long as they were together. And although he wasn't the type to display his feelings outwardly, he was beginning to believe the only way to sway his Fionna was to confess something. Perhaps after some adventuring it would come out naturally. Yeah right.

"I don't know, I was thinking of just seeing Cake or Prince Gumball…or maybe getting some of my own clean clothes. That might be number one on the list." She was kind of right. However much Marshall Lee enjoyed seeing his favorite girl in one of his shirts and his jeans, it wouldn't hurt for her to have something that fit her. He nodded.

"Right. Clean clothes first. Then we can go adventuring into the wilds, chasing wolves and riding fish and-" Fionna cut him off with a shake of her head.

"Marshall, seriously. I just want to see my friends and maybe take a quiet day. We've hung out every day for practically a week, not even leaving your house. It's been good to spend this time with you, I can't think of the last time I've seen you this much. I don't know what's up with you but I miss my other friends too." She spoke quietly, with feeling. She wanted to leave. It was understandable, but…he didn't want to see her leave. So he decided he wouldn't let her.

"No, you don't want to do that. Come on, I'm more fun than those losers anyways." He made to whisk her away in his arms, but she stepped away, a look of anger on her face. Real anger.

"Marshall Lee. I will do as I please. I'm flattered you want to hang out, but I'm not going to just dog your heels everywhere you want to go. I'm my own person, and if that's not cool with you, then forget you. Let me go man." She almost spat the words at him, clearly not pleased. It was Marshall's turn to be angry.

"I am the Vampire King! You will do as I say, or else I'll-" Again, Fionna interrupted him. With her fist. In his face. Marshall Lee the Vampire King fell to the floor in a pile. Looking up at her with venom in his eyes, he hissed. Their eyes locked.

"I'm not going to say it twice. I don't belong to anyone." Marshall looked up, realizing this was why he had liked her in the first place. Such vigor and life, and a strong will. With a sigh he let his anger go. With a wave of his hand, the locks clicked open. The girl looked down at the now dejected looking man before her.

"Just go. I won't stop you." Fionna stomped out of his house, slamming the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Missing

A man of few words, Marshall Lee found himself saying nothing for a long time. He didn't even bother to open his mouth unless to draw the red from one thing or another. He didn't sing. He didn't hum. He didn't venture far from his house, only going so far as the outskirts of his cave. Despite the silence, his mind wasn't quiet since she left.

His Fi. His Fionna had left, stormed out on him. He could only blame himself though. He was the King! But that wasn't right. It wasn't right for her. The vampire had been alone for so long, he scarcely even thought about anyone else, their existences fleeting things compared to his own. It had been a long time since he had become so attached to someone…anyone.

The days and nights passed slowly. The only part of his routine that stayed constant was his occasional strumming on an old bass. Sometimes the boy would feel the urge to sing, but his guilt would choke it down. Guilt over how he had treated someone he wanted to be closer to.

Damn it. He had wanted to draw her close to himself and she would appreciate him in time. Instead he only pushed her further away in his pride and arrogance. Marshall was a king, yes, but not entitled to all the world had. Even if sometimes he felt that way.

This depressing haze lasted just over two weeks, the dark thoughts eating at his being. However, this darkness couldn't hide him forever.

A loud knock rang from the door, jarring Marshall from his reverie. So long in silence and alone had made any sound seem foreign and strange. He almost didn't realize what the noise was, until it came again. He hovered to the door and opened it, feeling numb the whole way.

"Um, uh…There you are." It was Cake. Her voice was hesitant, and the sound was alien, having been separate from people for two weeks straight. Marshall didn't even question why the little cat was on his front stoop.

"Hey Cake. What's up?" It came out weak, dry. Marshall didn't care. His self-imposed exile had caused him to be numb to his usual vanity. His thoughts were erratic, but often quite lucid. So long as the thoughts dwelt on her.

"What's up? Son, I don't know how you can live under a rock for two weeks, but I have to talk to you." She was all business. Marshall Lee had never before seen Fionna's friend like this, Cake often being too afraid of him to even speak to him. He was tempted to scare her with one of his trademark faces, but the look on her face made him rethink it.

"Well come on in then." The vampire motioned for her to come in, and led her into the living room. There she proceeded to look at him again, as if waiting for permission to speak. After a minute, she cleared her throat and then spoke.

"Marshall Lee, I don't know what happened between you and Fionna, but I know that I was angry at you for making her all mad at first. Then she cooled down like she does, and everything was fine." Marshall looked at the little cat. So what then? She was mad, and then she wasn't? Where was this going?

"But then something happened. Or, it didn't. I don't know." She looked a little lost, but continued on regardless. The boy listened intently, wondering what had happened (or not) to his Fionna. Despite how they had left each other, he still thought of her like she was his.

"She started getting mad at little stuff, and getting all blank-eyed and stuff. She didn't want to talk about you or what happened, and if I mentioned anything that even sounded like you, she would get mad. And then…I don't know, something changed again." Marshall's spirits dropped. She was still mad at him for that? Would she ever be his friend again? He couldn't imagine not being her friend. Before his thoughts could take him further, Cake was continuing her story.

"She started talking about you again. In a really…weird way. I don't know what happened, but you need to talk to that girl." Cake was serious. Marshall looked at her in disbelief. He wasn't sure what to say.

"Look, you probably figured already we went separate ways angry, and I don't want to be the one to come crying back to her. So I won't." No matter how guilty he felt, Marshall Lee did not beg. He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, but he stuck to them.

"Well she's in a world of hurt over your sorry butt. And if you want to be her friend again, maybe you should get off your high horse and talk to the girl. It's the least she deserves." Cake turned and walked to the door. Without another word she left Marshall in his thoughts.

So Marshall sat. And he waited. And after a day or two, he decided that he was going to ignore his problem. Not a good solution, but the Vampire King did not beg.

He started the day slowly, devouring a bowl of apples and thinking to himself. After some introspection, the boy wanted to do more with his thoughts. He dragged his bass into his arms, and started strumming out a rhythm. It was slow, deep, his thoughts of her made manifest. He let it move him, as he drifted and swayed in the room. He let himself get lost in his music. He was almost was so far gone that he very nearly missed the knock coming from his door.

Again? Marshall elected to ignore the visitor, knowing it was probably Cake. She seemed to be in a sour mood when she visited him the other day, and he knew she would be mad that he had done nothing to fix his relationship with Fionna. The knocking persisted for a short while, and he continued to play. The vampire did not much care if whoever it was knew he was intentionally ignoring them. Then he heard a small click. His front door slowly opened not but an inch. He looked up and saw a single eye looking in at him. He stopped his strumming.

"Marshall…can I come in?" It was Fionna. She wasn't mad. She seemed…sad. He could only see her eye, but he didn't need more to know how she felt. He could just feel it.

Nodding, she opened the door and slinked in. Wringing her hands nervously, the girl moved into the room. Standing awkwardly, she looked for a place to sit. Marshall floated into the middle of the room and motioned to the couch. She promptly moved to sit, and then looked awkwardly at her feet. After what seemed like an eternity, Fionna spoke.

"Marshall…I meant what I said." The man in question didn't know what to say. He couldn't hardly remember what she had said. He looked at her quizzically, letting his bass slide in its strap to hang from his arm. She continued.

"I don't belong to anyone." She spoke it with quiet conviction, but there was respect in her tone. It wasn't a stab, there was no venom or spite. He let her go on.

"But…that doesn't mean I don't want to be your friend. It doesn't mean I don't want to be close to you. All I meant by that is that I'm not going to roll over and do anything you want me to." Marshall took this all in. She was right, of course. And he could admit it.

"I know. I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just…" His voice trailed off. She looked at him with pleading eyes, asking him to continue. And despite his nature telling him otherwise, he did.

"I just didn't want to lose you. I wanted to be with you, I wanted…you. And I didn't think about what you thought about it. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." The Vampire King doesn't beg. But he does on occasion ask politely.

Fionna looked at him in shock. His revelation was something new to her, and Marshall could see she hadn't even considered what he was saying before. It had never occurred to her that he might actually want her. He could see in the girl's eyes how she felt about him: he was a trickster, and this was another trick. But it wasn't. And now she saw beyond the veil, beyond the facade he put up. She looked away, embarrassed.

"I didn't…I didn't know. I'm sorry, I just…I thought we were friends. I thought you just were…" She left the thought open. He didn't need to hear it. Looking flustered, the girl got up and made to leave. Marshall intercepted her, landing on his feet before her. She looked almost scared. The vampire spoke, softly.

"Don't expect confessions or apologies from me every day Fi. But also don't think I'm so shallow to not have those kinds of feelings. Understand me?" She nodded. After a moment their eyes met. They were locked for minutes, hours, days. What was it? Marshall couldn't tell, the moment blurring in his mind. Those beautiful eyes. Could he let them go?

Yes he could. And he would, if that's what she wanted. He was the Vampire King, but he liked her—no, he loved her. Marshall would do anything for her, and damn his pride. A small voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Marshall?" It was hesitant. It didn't want to be heard, but Fionna had let the word out anyways.

"Fionna?" He was hesitant. Willing to do anything for her, but unsure what she wanted.

"I missed you." With those words she dove headlong at him. They fell to the floor in a heap, Fionna's arms wrapped tightly around Marshall's torso. There was a loud _twang_ as the bass hit the floor and bounced, but its owner didn't seem to notice. He was too busy being tackled.

After a moment of lying there, Fionna propped herself up on her elbows, her face merely inches from Marshall's. He breathed heavily, noticing how close they were to each other. She smiled at him, the first he'd seen in weeks. It warmed him from his head to his toes. It was as if the sun shone only for him, and he basked in its glory like he hadn't in centuries.

Smiling back, Marshall heard-and felt-Fionna giggle. It was gratifying. But he couldn't help but wonder.

"What was that for?" His voice was playful again, not the seriousness that had permeated the conversation since she had arrived. The girl played with a lock of his hair, and smiled with her response.

"I was remembering last time we were like this. And how hard I slapped you." With a giggle she looked down at him again. He winced at the memory.

"Can we avoid any more slaps please?" It was partially a joke, but not totally.

"So long as you don't repeat what you did that night." Marshall felt put out. Didn't she seem to want him? What had happened? Did he miss something? Then she smirked at him coyly.

"I didn't like how it was all up to you. I felt like you were the only one with any say in it." The boy looked at the girl, confusion in his eyes. What?

"I think I'd like it if it was on my terms. How about you?" He still didn't totally understand what Fionna was trying to say. He made to say as much.

"I don't und—" Marshall couldn't finish his sentence, as Fionna had leaned down into his lips, kissing him strongly. He returned the kiss, and after a minute or so she pulled back. He understood now. She spoke.

"It seems you'll get what you want after all."


End file.
